When It All Falls Apart
by xxOh-So-Headstrongxx
Summary: What's a girl to do when your life starts to fall apart. What will Sharpaydo to get life back to normal. Troypay with minimal Zekepay and Chadpay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-…and the drama begins!**

-X-

Sharpay admired herself in the mirror while fixing her blonde wavy hair. Perfect, Sharpay thought adding the finishing touches to her hair. Today was very special for Sharpay. Her boyfriend Zeke and her would've been together for one year today.

Sharpay remembers all the times they had spent together. Although Zeke had trouble getting Sharpay's attention at first, they had been inseparable ever since their junior year at East High. It seemed like nothing could separate them. Sharpay truly believed that they were soul mates.

"Shar," Sharpay stopped admiring herself in the mirror and turned to the door to see her brother Ryan standing in the doorway to her room.

"Yeah," Sharpay said while trying to think of a way to get Ryan out of her room. Seriously that boy needs to start knocking more.

"Wow Sharpay it's a wonder that mirror don't break from you looking in it all the time." Ryan wasn't serious. He just thought it was funny pestering his sister.

"If that's all you have to say you might as well get out now," Sharpay said while trying to find something to throw at her brother.

"Fine I'll go" Ryan said while reaching for the doorknob, "but mom and dad want to see you before you go to school and after you finish with your..." Ryan rolled his eyes "...whatever your doing."

Sharpay pointed her finger toward the door, "OUT RYAN!!"

"Fine I'm going," Ryan said as he walked out of Sharpay's room shutting the door behind him

-X-

Sharpay grabbed her jacket and her keys off the hook by the door on her way to the car.

Just as she was about to walk out of the door she heard a voice from the kitchen "Sharpay."

"Yes," Sharpay said as she walked toward the voice that had called her.

"Don't think your leaving here without talking to your father and I," Sharpay's mom sat at the table across from her father who was reading the morning paper and sipping his coffee.

"I forgot," she lied she remembered perfectly what her brother had told her. She was merely avoiding them. She always knew when her parents wanted to talk it was never good.

"Yeah," Sharpay took a seat at the table between her mother and her father.

"Well actually..." Sharpay's mother started. "Honey aren't you going to talk to your daughter" Sharpay's mother implied toward Sharpay's father who was lost in his morning paper.

"Hmmm" Sharpay's father said still reading and not really listening to what was happening.

"Jerry!!" Sharpay's mother said reaching out her hand and pulling the paper out of her husband's hands to interrupt his reading.

"Ohh..." Sharpay's father remembered what his wife was asking him to do.

"Sharpay...sweetheart..." her father started.

Sharpay knew this wasn't good they only called her sweetheart when she was in trouble. Like the time she had punched her brother in the face when they were eight. Or the time when she was on a date with Zeke and she hadn't come home until two in the morning. This was another one of those times.

"...Sharpay your credit card bills are outrageous this month" her father pointed out.

"...and not to mention your behavior" her mother added

"So what are you guys saying," Sharpay was most definitely confused.

"sweetie this isn't getting any better..." Sharpay didn't like where this was going.

"So we cannot let you stay here anymore Sharpay you're going to have to move out."

"So you guys are kicking me out," Sharpay couldn't believe this; her parents thought she was too much of a burden and now they were getting rid of her.

"Well not really Sharpay..." her mother tried to comfort her "...you'll be starting college in about five months so you'll only have to find somewhere to stay for a short period..."

Her mother continued but Sharpay didn't want to hear it, she was on the verge of tears. Now that they told her how they felt about her and now that she realized what a problem she was to them she couldn't stand to stay here.

She was going to run away she didn't know where to but she would find somewhere.

-X-

That night while her parents went out to dinner Sharpay packed all of her belongings. Well not all of her belongings because of course she has too many, but all of the things she needed; like outfits, her cell phone, and of course her makeup and hair accessories.

When she was done Sharpay sat on her oversized bed looking at the practically empty room and looking at the bursting suitcases. As she sat she thought of a place she could go. She thought of calling Gabriella her best friend. Sharpay and Gabriella didn't hit it off very well at first but once they got to know each other they did many things together, with Ryan and Zeke of course, and told each other everything.

As she picked up the phone she realized that Ryan would probably be over at Gabriella's house. Thinking of Sharpay and Zeke being inseparable was nothing compared to Ryan and Gabriella. They spent all of passing period together and most of all their time together. If Ryan wasn't at Gabi's then Gabi was most definitely at Sharpay's. Sharpay didn't feel like putting up with her brother right now.

-X-

After much debating Sharpay was finally headed down the stairs toward the door.

As she got toward the bottom of the stairs she stumbled over her suitcase and went flying down the stairs. Surprisingly all she had was a throbbing head and her clothes were lying all over the floor around her and even some were lying across her petite figure.

"Stupid suitcase," this was all she could manage to say as she scrambled to pick up her belongings off of the floor.

When she got all of her belongings back into the small suitcases she grabbed her car keys hanging on the hook by the door. Finally she grabbed all of her suitcases and shut the large door that lead to her house and locked it.

With a little trouble she managed to get her suitcases in the trunk of the car.

It wasn't until she pulled out of the driveway leaving the giant white house that she had once called home and had so many memories with that she realized where she was going.

**

* * *

**

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter. Remember review, review, review. I'll post the next chapter next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Running Away**

-X-

Sharpay pulled into the driveway of 1246 Hillside Rd. just as the rain began to pour. She turned off her car and stared at the home of the only person who she really trusted at this moment. He would help her get through this. Unlike Gabriella, Chad had been Sharpay's best friend since they had went to first grade together. Chad was there through everything Sharpay had gone through. He was a very good shoulder to cry on and he would help her.

As it began to rain harder Sharpay got out of the car and walked up the steps that lead to the large blue door.

With rain drenching her hair she began to knock, "come on answer the door," she said to herself as she waited at the door.

After a moment someone greeted Sharpay at the door.

"Hello, may I help you." In front of Sharpay stood an older looking woman she looked old enough to be a mother. She was obviously Chad's mother.

"Oh um…" Sharpay wasn't expecting Chad's mother to be home, "…is Chad here."

"Well yes he is he's in his room. You may go on up if you'd like," his mother implied for Sharpay to come in, "and let me know if there is anything you need.

"Thanks," Sharpay entered their house and began to walk up to Chad's room. She knew where it was she had been there several times before.

When Sharpay got to Chad's room she knocked continuously, "Chad are you in there it's me open the door it's important."

Finally Chad opened the door, "yeah…oh hey Shar what's wrong."

"Well let's see my parents kicked me out because they think I'm too much of a burden, my brother's a pain in the neck, and oh yeah I might be sleeping in the street tonight." Sharpay's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why don't we talk about this inside unless you want my mom to hear you." Chad opened the door for Sharpay to come in and handed her a towel to dry her now damp hair.

"Geez I'm sorry about what happened to ya Shar. If you want, you're welcome to stay here tonight. I mean you could sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No I don't want to impose I just didn't want to stay at that house any longer with my parents." Sharpay was now drying her hair with the towel Chad had just handed her. "By the way do you mind if I use your bathroom so I could fix my hair."

"Sure you can, we wouldn't want those precious locks to frizz up now would we," Chad joked.

"Hey it's all about the hair," Sharpay joked back as she walked toward the bathroom to fix her hair.

-X-

Chad looked at the clock. "Wow its 2 am I guess we should be getting to sleep if we're going to school tomorrow."

" I wish I didn't have to go, seeing as how today went I don't think tomorrow will go much better."

"So where are you sleeping," Chad questioned.

"I don't know I'm not really that tired."

"Well you will be so do you want my bed or do you want the couch downstairs."

"Seriously I'm not tired." Sharpay said with a yawn.

"Yeah you are come here," Chad signaled for Sharpay to come sit on the bed next to him.

Sharpay did as she was asked and soon before you knew it Sharpay was asleep on Chad's arm.

-X-

The alarm clock buzzed furiously indicating that it was time for school.

"Chad, get the alarm clock," Sharpay was fully awake now but she just wanted the annoying sound coming from the clock to stop, her head already hurt enough.

"Fine," Chad said groggily while reaching for the snooze button on the clock.

Chad turned off the alarm and rolled over on his side so that he was facing Sharpay.

"Good morning," Chad said with a smile.

"Hello," Sharpay smiled at Chad's greeting.

"Did you sleep well?" Chad got out of bed and went toward his closet to pick something out for school.

"Yes actually I did." Sharpay rolled back over in the bed and tried to go back to sleep,"…oh shit, we have to go to school today."

"Yes we do so you might wanna get ready."

-X-

Sharpay fumbled down the stairs looking less than perfect, but of course with the circumstances she was under she still didn't look half bad.

"I wonder what else is going to happen to me, seeing as yesterday went so well" Sharpay mumbled to herself.

Chad was waiting at the bottom of the steps, "do you need a ride to school today."

"No actually I think I'll be good. I think I've bothered you enough for now…" Sharpay smiled, "…oh and thanks for letting me stay last night and thanks for listening to my problems."

"No problem...so where are you going to stay tonight."

"I don't know…" Sharpay hesitated "but I might stay with Zeke tonight you know if his parent's aren't home because I don't think they like me very much.

"Okay well I'll see you later Shar."

"Okay," Sharpay made her way down the walkway and got into her car, wet from the late night rains.

-X-

**Okay guys I hope you like it!! Review, Review, Review**

**I have some new story ideas that I will start when I finish up my youtube story then I can focus more on my fanfic.**


End file.
